


Necklace

by SarcasticMusician



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMusician/pseuds/SarcasticMusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a necklace could cause this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Back again still trying to figure out these characters. Hope you like this one! If you'd like to see something, let me know, I know I'm not super great at these voice but I need the practice. -S

She couldn’t tell you when it started, maybe it was gradual or maybe it felt so natural it just happened one day without concern, either way Maria’s crush on Natasha is getting out of hand.

In her mind, that is.

Maria likes a controlled and calculated life -for the most part. Plans and order keep her people alive, naturally it has become a big point in all aspects of her life.

Natasha is the opposite. Sure on a mission her professionalism wins out -Maria’s listened to the feeds, heart in her throat, enough to know this. However, Natasha and controlled could never truthfully be put together when it comes to her off time.

Her quick wit means you never quite know what you’re getting next, a slight jab, a silly look, a sarcastic comment, a flirt…

Oddly enough, this difference only serves to draw Maria closer to the woman. For many nights she’s found herself going over their differences to try and control her feelings, only to have them burst at the memory of Natasha’s mid-training joke, or the glint in her eye she had when plotting something with Clint.

Clint.

Codename: Hawkeye

Weapon of choice: Bow

Cause of death: Maria Hill

In her dark times, Maria invasions fighting the man…maybe not to the death but certainly close.

Jealousy does not suit her, she knows.

Would you believe that it all started with a necklace?

One stupid necklace has Maria hiding in her quarters and avoiding the red head as much as possible.

She saw it at lunch last week, between a forkful of chicken and Natasha’s comment on being what you eat, the small metal piece caught the light. A small arrow laid just below her collarbone, how had she ever missed it? Not that Maria’s eyes ever venture south…never.

The necklace was the straw that broke the jealousy’s back, and had her scurrying away with her food as soon as she found her feet.

Unfortunately, on her way out Clint greeted her with a smile, headed towards her vacated seat. Had she not been considering strangling the man -somewhere in the back of her mind- she may have never noticed the red hourglass necklace hanging from his own neck. 

The fire in her veins was no match for the burning in her eyes, _to think she was going to work up the nerve to ask Natasha out today. Obviously she had a better offer!_

The thought still follows her through all her duties, and she finds herself working to keep her face blank when the duo come striding by. Only to result in a small frown from Natasha and sigh from Clint.

To make matters worse, they’ve even begun touching in public. Nothing graphic, Maria thanks every god she can think of for that, but an arm around a shoulder here, a back caress there. No matter what the instances seem to happen only when Maria is around, or at least it feels as though. Other recruits stop and stare when it happens, as if it’s not a common occurrence elsewhere.

Which makes Maria think…but god she doesn’t want to think it…if they’re doing it to hurt her? Maybe they found out and were…but they wouldn’t...would they?

It all jumbles in Maria’s brain, a play-by-play of every incident haunts her at night, while daylight sees her avoiding the duo at every turn.

Until.

Until, Clint barges into her office.

“What’s your problem?”

“My problem?” Maria repeats, eyebrow up as she sets a file on her pristinely organized her desk

“Yes, unless Nat or I have done something! We were friends, at least you and Nat were and now, now you’re playing some Houdini act? Why?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“It is my business when you hurt Natasha. Either talk to her and stay friends or don’t- do what you want, but don’t keep hurting her like this.”

With that he’s gone, the door sliding shut quickly in his heroic effort at slamming.

Taking a deep breath, Maria picks back up the folder looking at Natasha’s picture for reassurance. Quickly and numbly, she puts the file away and makes her way to the training room Natasha hordes.

“Nat.” Her voice echoes through the room, only the sound of impact on the punching bag to meet it. “Nat!”

“What do you want?” Comes the reply, voice flat, punches never stalling

“I want to talk.”

“So now you want to talk? After avoiding us, avoiding me for a week?” Natasha’s voice breaks a bit with the weight of hurt only to be brought back dripping of sarcasm, “Are you sure you’re ready? I mean being friends with me must be so horrible.”

“You know that’s not what this was about!” Maria answers closing the distance between them

“Do I? No, no I don’t because, you won’t talk to me.”

“Can we talk now?”

“You’re the one who wouldn’t talk to me, I guess it’s your choice.” Came the cold reply

And maybe it was childish, of course it was, but the coldness of Nat’s voice bread annoyance in Maria. “You’re the one wearing that necklace.”

This granted Natasha pause, turning her back on the bag, she replied “My necklace? What? You don’t want me having friends, Maria?”

Her words cause Maria to puff out a hurt laugh, “Yeah, because friendship is what that’s about.”

When her eyes meet the redhead’s again she’s met with Natasha’s cool studying stare.

“You think I’m dating Clint.”

“It’s none of my business but if I thought so, your necklace would confirm it.”

“My neck- oh. Huh. Didn’t know you were the jealous type, Hill.”

“I’m not I’m just saying-”

“Well on the off chance that you are- jealous, I mean- you should know it’s a friendship necklace from Clint and his kids, they say it’s a rite of passage?”

“Rite of-”

“You’ve read my file; you know what it was like. I never had any friends. The kids, they wanted me to have the experience. I admit the necklace is a bit cheesy, but it feels nice. The meaning I mean. To tell you the truth the clasp keeps getting caught in my hair, not so nice, let me tell you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Natasha replies, slowly stepping closer to Maria, “So were you?”

“Was I what?” Maria asks eyes focused beyond Natasha’s shoulder

“Jealous.”

“Of course not.” Maria whispers, swallowing audibly

“Of course not.” Natasha repeats leaning further into her space, this time catching Maria’s eye

The stare lasts far too long in Maria’s opinion, but the kiss that ends it makes it worthwhile. Her hands find their way into Nat’s hair, as Natasha brings her own to Maria’s waist. Before long, Natasha’s back hits the punching bag, breaking the kiss on impact.

“So Clint has kids?” Maria asks between breaths with a smirk

That glinty-eyed smirk she loves so much was back, “Shut up” Nat replies softly, leaning back for another kiss.


End file.
